


The Wolf of Hellsing

by ArchiveofthewanderingPaladin2



Category: Hellsing
Genre: F/M, Hans Knows Sign Language, Hellsing Organization, Letzle Battailion, Section XIII: Iscariot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 15:44:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16915707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArchiveofthewanderingPaladin2/pseuds/ArchiveofthewanderingPaladin2
Summary: Heinrich Gunsche left everything behind, ending up in the clutches of Hellsing. He wanted freedom, and he got it... but what does he have to lose to keep it?





	The Wolf of Hellsing

“What even is he, Master?” A deep voice said to the young man’s right.

“I don’t know, but he’s young.” An even, female voice said to the young man’s left. 

Friedrich Gunsche was asleep, his fitful dreams making him thrash around in his bed.

 

“Brother, I want to leave!” Friedrich whined.

“Did you hear me?!” He started to howl. 

Hans looked down at his younger brother and ruffled his brown hair with a small smirk on his face. Friedrich was much more social and knew almost perfect English. He was bright and bubbly, but Hans knew when he had troubles.

(You know I don’t speak.) Hans signed, smiling.

“I know that… but I am scared.” Friedrich sighed.

(Okay, it’s okay.) Hans signed, reassuring the younger man.

“You don’t understand, Hans, you can’t understand.” 

 

Friedrich stirred, opening his lupine green eyes and looking up at the ceiling. He felt wrong, he wasn’t in a familiar place, rather, he felt strangely like any moment, the shadows would come to life and devour him.

His breath came out in hitching gasps as the shadows did indeed start to close in around him.

 

“Hello, little pup…” A deep, soft voice echoed around him.

“W-who’s there?” Friedrich whimpered.

A man in a long red coat, a large red fedora, and orange-tinted sunglasses appeared from the shadows.

“Here.” He grunted, tossing two long-barreled pistols into Friedrich’s waiting hands.

“My… guns?” The young werewolf questioned.

“Yes, my master had them cleaned, and repaired.” The man said, his orange sunglasses flashing gently.

 

“What about YOU, Hans?” Friedrich asked.

(Take my coat, it’ll hold your guns, and keep you warm.) Hans signed.

“I’ll have to roll the sleeves up…” Friedrich sighed.

(So? Don’t worry, brother, I know you’ll miss me.) The older werewolf’s eyes glittered with pride.

“You’re always such a worrier.” Friedrich sighed, putting on the coat.

(See? It looks good on you.) Hans signed, his smile growing.

Friedrich almost bowled his brother over, “I’ll miss you! I’ll miss you so much!” he sobbed.

Hans laughed, a soft, deep sound.

“It is okay…” He said, in heavily accented English.

 

Friedrich got out of the bed, standing to his full height, he just about loomed over the red-cloaked man. 

The man smiled, a dangerous one to be sure.

“I’ll be back, don’t leave the room.” The man growled.

Friedrich nodded.

“Friedrich…” Rip crooned as the young werewolf held her in his arms.

“Mmm?” He grunted.

“Expose your neck.” She giggled.

“What if Hans or Schrodinger find us, Mein Blume?” Friedrich asked.

“Oh shush… we both know that they know about… the relationship, Mein Wolf…” Rip crooned between her feeding off him.

His cells regenerated faster than he could lose them.

Rip licked at the wound she made in her lover, he growled deep in his throat as a warning for her to stop.

“Aw... Why did you make me stop?” Rip whined blood was still on the corners of her mouth.

“I need to speak,” Friedrich said.

“Why?” Rip asked, licking the blood on the corners of her mouth. Her voice was lightly accented and said in a more higher octave, but was sweet and innocent.

Friedrich shifted uncomfortably.

“I… want to leave, the specter of death is looming above you all…” Friedrich sighed.

“You’re so poetic, Mein Wolf…” she crooned, nuzzling his already healed neck.

Her cutely freckled face stretched into a happy smile. Her luscious and long black hair exactly the opposite of Friedrich’s short and shaggy blond hair, her features were delicate, almost like a doll’s. Her eyes were a bright azure, glowing like starlight. Her hair cutely curled over her face. Her hair flowed down her back like eldritch tendrils, pooling around her pale legs, silky and dark. Her lips curled into a soft smile, her fang points glinting in the silver light of the moon. 

 

He had forgotten his cares and held her tightly that night, savoring her tangy sweet scent and her laugh and smile.

 

Because soon enough the wolf would have to devour his flower.

 

The young werewolf was broken out of his reveries by a man with wrinkled skin, sharp blue eyes, and a short black ponytail. He stood at about chest height with him.

“Excuse me, here is your coat.” the man said, thrusting his brother’s long brown coat towards him.

“I thought Der Rote Man would bring it,” Friedrich said.

“Ah, I see, don’t trust him…” The man huffed.

“What is your name?” Friedrich asked.

“Walter C. Dornez, I’m the butler here at Hellsing, if you have any troubles don’t hesitate to come to me.” The aged man said, smiling.

“Well, my name is Friedrich, Friedrich Gunsche,” Friedrich greeted, putting on his coat and rolling up the sleeves.

 

Well, it was Hans’s coat, not his.

“Sir Integra wants to see you, follow me,” Walter informed, walking out of the room,

Friedrich followed behind the butler, slouching. 

 

Integra lit one of her cigars, contemplating the appearance of this mysterious man. She took a drag and blew out some smoke, creating a haze around her head.

“Sir Integra, I have brought Mr. Gunsche,” Walter reported.

She looked up from the file on her desk, seeing a titan of a man step through the threshold, still having to duck a little bit.

“Ah, thank you, Walter.” Integra smoothly said.

“Of course, ma’am.” Walter bowed slightly.

Friedrich loped into the room, sitting across from the woman with analytic sapphires for eyes.

“So, what are you playing at?” Integra queried.

“Playing at what?” Friedrich asked.

“We know that you’re from somewhere, so tell me.” Integra pressed.

Friedrich’s lupine green eyes glittered.

“I… was tortured, my brother and I, and I wanted to be free. So I left my lover, and my brother for a brighter future.” Heinrich sighed.

“So you can go ahead and kick me out because I was always alone…” Friedrich continued.

“Actually, you’re a werewolf, correct?” Integra surmised.

“Ja,” he said, nodding slowly.

“How about a job?” she asked.

 

Rip was crying over the letter, written in Friedrich’s flowing script, detailing that he left. She held it to her chest, blood tears flowing down her doll-like face.

“Why? Why did you leave?” She sobbed.

"I've done nothing to hurt you..." She whimpered, speaking to the letter like it was actually him.

**Author's Note:**

> Themes for characters. (If anyone cares...)  
> Friedrich: Solitude from DN  
> Hans: The Sound of Silence.  
> Rip: Der Freischutz.


End file.
